Ian Cram (Crumb)
Crumb, originally called Ian Cram, was a new character, appearing in Series 5 of Being Human. He was a vampire whom Hal recruits in order to save his life after a car accident. He is also a bullied man wanting revenge. He describes himself as "the world's worst nightmare: the victim that gets super powers". History Series 5 Ian Cram went through school bullied and without many friends. He was constantly beaten up by bullies who taunted him by calling him 'crumb'. Ian grows up to be a quiet, happy go lucky man who is still not well liked, but he has found meaning in his niece, whom he loves dearly. At the office were he works, Ian is not liked by the other employees and his boss, Martin, treats him like a doormat. When Martin tells Ian that he is being sacked and his job is being given to his boss's nephew, Ian storms out of the building and bumps into Hal Yorke, who frightens Ian so much that Ian is struck by a car. Dying on the roadside, Hal turns Ian into a vampire to save his life. He then takes him back to Honolulu Heights to help Ian cope with the transformation. Alex finds that Hal has locked Ian in the basement. Whilst Ian gets over the initial blood lust, she frees Ian who goes straight to his office and murders his bosses nephew. When Hal finds him, Ian states that he hasn't been cursed, he has been liberated because now he has the power to get revenge on those who bullied him. Hal is so disgusted by what he has created, that he tries to stake Ian, but Tom and Alex stop him. Mr. Rook and the Men in Grey appear and they take Ian away to the archives, were Ian insists they call him 'Crumb, the crumb that choked the world'. Locked in a cell, Crumb becomes desperate for blood, so Rook leads Crumb to a room and promises Crumb blood if he can complete the test that awaits him in the room. Crumb is initially enthusiastic, but once he enters the room he his horrified to see his sister and niece are there, and, though he tries not to, he reverts to his bloodlust and kills them both whilst Rook videotapes the whole thing. Later on, Crumb manages to escape the archives and goes to the Barry Grand to speak with Hal. A regretful Crumb begs for Hal to help him control his bloodlust, but Hal tells Crumb he wants nothing to do with him and throws Crumb out. Crumb then meets a man in grey called Alan. Alan has lost his job because the archives has been shut down and he reveals that he too was bullied as a child and he also shares Crumb's love for the video game Flaming Orc. Crumb turns Alan into a vampire and they both renounce humanity. Crumb and Alan go on a killing spree, murdering 6 people. Hal is told of the murders and decides that he should help Crumb after all. Hal and Alex find Crumb and Alan enjoying themselves feeding upon their victims, but when Hal offers them the chance to control there bloodlust they both agree. Hal ties them both in the basement with two glasses of blood in front of them. One of them is human, the other is werewolf. Drinking the werewolf blood will kill them instantly, drinking the human blood proves that they truly do not want to control their thirst. Whilst Alan unties himself, Crumb has a mental breakdown and hallucinates one of his dead victims taunting him about his growing feelings towards Alex. When Alan unties him, Crumb kills him by mistake, thinking he is the ghost of his dead victim. Though he is tempted, he does not drink the blood, wanting to 'be clean'. Hal begins to teach Crumb all the lessons about self control Leo taught him, and Hal learns Crumb is truly sorry for killing his sister and niece. Crumb asks Alex out on a date and she accepts partly to regain some normality, and partly to make Hal jealous. On their date, Crumb realises Alex isn't interested in him, she's interested in Hal. Just as he is about to storm off, werewolf Bobby appears and tries to attack Crumb until Hal distracts him. Hal takes Crumb home, where a jealous Crumb knocks Hal out and ties him up in the basement. Crumb wants Hal to feel like a victim for once, like Crumb has all his life, but Crumb inadvertently awakens Hal's evil side, who terrifies Crumb and tells him the pursuit of a normal life is pointless because he is no longer human, and can never become human again. Distraught that his new found powers have caused the death of his family and only made his life worse, Crumb commits suicide by drinking the werewolf blood. Kill Count * His sister and niece (drained of blood) * Alan (recruited, later staked) * 6 unnamed people (drained of blood with Alan) Gallery CrumbGreaterGood.jpg Crumb2.jpg CrumbPrisoner.jpg Category:BBC Characters Category:Vampires Category:Males Category:Undead Category:Characters Category:Supernatural Beings Category:Being Human BBC Category:Series 5 Category:BBC Vampires Category:Dead Category:Antagonists Category:Hal Vampire Family Tree Category:Vampire-Werewolf Friendship